Music of the Heart
by Once-Twice-Thrice
Summary: Riley Fields sees the world as rather bland, choosing to disappear into a world of music. She isn't phased when her sister admits to being a mutant. Not until her sister runs for no apparent reason and she knows her parents are hiding something, they didn't hate mutants until after her sister left. Clinging to her normalcy is getting harder and she knows something else is coming.
1. Prologue

Riley stared blankly at the ticking clock hanging above the teacher's head. Her fingers lightly tapped against her desk as she used her free hand to fidget with her music player. She smirked as Lazy Song by Bruno Mars began to play. The battery on her player seemed to flicker from low to full in time with the beat of the song, unbeknownst to her. The bell finally rang and upon gathering her things, Riley promptly left the classroom and headed home. She navigated the sea of teenagers, brushing a hand through her auburn curls in frustration until she eventually reached the exit. She grinned, looking out into the parking lot, but faltered when her eyes were unable to find a certain motorcycle.

"Riley!" Her father's voice called as he waved her from his truck.

She tried to hide her disappointment behind a forced smile as she climbed into the cab.

"How was your day, sweetie?" Her father asked, affectionately rubbing her shoulder for a brief moment.

"The same as yesterday," Riley remarked, staring out the window.

Her father sighed, driving the rest of the way in silence, glancing every now and then to check on Riley.

Riley sat still in front of her plate, peering from the corner of each eye to look from her mother to her father. Her mother sat staring at her food, fork poised with the next load of food. Her father looked to the TV positioned at an angle from the living room, feigning interest as he took another bite.

"The mutant menace…" Before the TV could continue, Riley's father pressed the remote and turned the TV off.

"I don't want to hear another word about them." Riley's father glared at the TV while her mother gripped her fork tighter.

Riley sighed, her head on the verge of a headache as she rubbed her temples. She fought back the tears and nearly jumped as her mother rushed off to the bathroom. Riley heard her father curse under his breath before getting up and pushing his seat in. Before she could say a word, her father slammed the door to his bedroom shut and Riley was left alone.

"The same as yesterday," Riley echoed herself, rubbing her eyes and blaming it on the lack of sleep she had the night before.

From out of nowhere, the radio sitting in the corner buzzed to life and began to play Every Storm Runs out of Rain by Gary Allan. In one fluid motion, Riley turned to glare at the radio. The music crackled for a moment and stopped, the time flickering for a moment. Riley raised a questioning eyebrow and turned slowly to face her plate.

"Shit."

* * *

**Granted this is a short start, but I felt like this was a good stopping point. This is basically just a random little story that popped into my head. Nothing really serious, but I'll be adding chapters from time to time. Just trying some experimentation, so let me know what you think. Since this Oc was made of the fly, I do not have any set pairing for her so if anyone has any ideas let me know. Please and thank you.**


	2. Turn it Up

Riley laid out on her bed, ankles crossed and her arms folded behind her head as she stared blankly at the ceiling. She blew a curl out of her line of vision and hesitantly closed her eyes. She wiggled her arms a bit and shifted her feet, pushing her denim jeans up a bit to allow her ankles a chance to breathe from the harsh fabric. Amber eyes lit up as she opened her eyes once again and she realized relaxing was the last thing her mind would grant her. Rolling over and nearly falling out of her bed, Riley reached for the pad of plain white paper on her desk barely managing to reach it with her fingertips. With a huff, she rose from the bed and picked the paper up as well as a colored pencil lying alone amidst her textbooks. Crossing her legs and using a physics textbook, Riley began to draw a picture.

A couple of hours later, Riley placed the colored pencil by her side and examined the drawing in her now dimly lit bedroom. Squinting she smiled as she began to see the lines come together. A blue colored dog stared back at her; or rather, that was what it was supposed to be. The features were disproportional; the stomach was bulging and its legs were all different lengths and girths. If anything, the picture looked more like a collection of various lines and curves.

Riley grumbled to herself as she looked at the drawings pinned up on her wall that she had made when she was younger, stick figures with equally exaggerated limbs and faceless. The only variation seemed to be in their colors, some light, but most of the colors appeared to have been hard pressed into the paper and she recalled the many crayons that she had broken in the process. She grimaced, as she looked back at the paper in her hand, her artistic skill or rather lack thereof, seemed to be the same as it had been back then.

Riley crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it into the trashcan by her door, missing and causing the ball to roll out into the hall.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Riley groaned as she grudgingly rose from her bed and made her way to the door.

Leaning over, her orange t-shirt stretched so that the black and white long sleeve shirt underneath was no visible. She raised one leg higher to lower herself more, only to stretch s far as she could in the denim constraints of her jeans.

"I need a freaking longer pair of pants." Riley thought to herself as she continued stretching, her fingertips barely brushing the crumpled piece of paper.

"Most people find it easier to crouch down and pick up a piece of paper, much more lady-like." Her mother spoke softly, a tired smile gracing her lips as she stared with amused eyes at her daughter.

Riley blushed and none too gracefully bent the leg she was standing on and dropped into a crouch with a thud. Steadying her hand against the doorframe, Riley picked up the piece of paper and tossed it lightly into the trashcan. She looked up at her mother with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine honey; just a long day of work is all." She smiled, but even Riley knew that she was lying; she could feel it in her gut.

"How was your day at school? I forgot to ask at dinner." Her mother asked, her eyes wandering to the closed bedroom door where Riley's father was.

Riley sighed; she was really getting tired of that question. It was just so mundane; it made her want to disappear.

"The same as yesterday," Riley nearly replied when her music player came to life, playing the song "Belle" from Beauty and the Beast.

"Oh, if I didn't know any better I'd say your music player was answering me." Riley's mother laughed a soft melodious laugh.

Riley nearly jumped out of her skin and instead, jumped onto her bed and grabbed the music player. Her fingers ran over the screen, but nothing happened. None of the lights turned on, but the music was without a doubt coming from the little speakers attached to it. Riley could feel herself shake a little, something she hid rather well from her mother.

"Funny little thing." Riley laughed awkwardly, waiting until her mother had decided to walk back down the hall.

Riley actually jumped as the music player flashed and began to play "Harder to Breathe" by Maroon 5. Just as soon as the light came on, it was out. She tried to think for a moment and realized she had never purchased any of the songs that were now playing on her music player; it was as if the thing had become possessed or something. Giving off another awkward laugh, Riley shook her head and tossed the music player against her pillows.

"I'm going insane." Riley thought bitterly aloud to herself.

"Don't say that!" Her mother practically snapped, her eyes wide as if she were afraid of the very thought that Riley was insane.

"Mom!" Riley gasped, tripping back on her bed, not having noticed that her mother had returned, "I didn't mean anything by it, I was just…"

Riley stuttered for a moment before she went silent, not sure what to say. She watched in horror as her mother's hands shook. A wave rushed over Riley and suddenly, she became very scared. She tried to pinpoint exactly why she was suddenly terrified, but it just did not seem logical to her. As if in response, Riley's room began to flicker and her music player began to play louder as "Scared" by Three Days Grace played in the background. An echo effect occurred as the TVs and radios all turned on in sync; they were all blasting the same song as Riley's music player. The lights flickered in rhythm with the music and Riley watched as an unplugged alarm clock began to flicker as well.

A loud bang brought Riley's attention back to her mother and she watched as her father came running out of his bedroom, having slammed the door a moment ago. His face was a combination of so many raw emotions that Riley was unable to read them and seemed to overwhelm her. He seemed to be looking frantically around as if to find the culprit. The second he stepped into the doorway, Riley's mother turned and appeared to latch onto his body, clinging to him as if she were merely in the midst of some terrible nightmare. It all seemed to overwhelm Riley beyond what she could handle and she felt herself lose balance as she teetered over her bed for a moment. In the next second, she passed out and was sitting unconscious up against the bed, one arm lying lazily on the bed while the other seemed to be clutching her head as if frozen in pain. The second her eyes closed, everything stopped. The only noise was her mother's soft cries that were muffled by her father's chest as he held her in a daze. His eyes seemed to become cold, neither towards his wife nor towards his daughter, but all the same, they were cold. Under his breath, he cursed and held his wife even tighter to his chest.

**AN:**

Alright, so I'm trying to make longer chapters, but I kept coming up with different concepts for the chapter so its kind of short. I would like to thank everyone who has favorited/follwed this story and a special thanks to MK for the review. The plot will start to pick up next chapter I just wanted to get some characterization in before are started jumping into that. I'm thinking about finding a BETA, but I haven't decided and I don't know how likely it is that I will find one. Also, I still don't have a pairing so now that you know a little more about Riley, if you have any ideas let me know. Thanks for reading and I'll try to keep these author notes shorter next time.

Please Review!

~Once-Twice-Thrice


End file.
